babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Cpio
cpio is a general file archiver utility and its associated faylformät. It is primarily installed on Unix-like computer operating systems. The software utility was originally intended as a tape archiving program as part of the Programmer's Workbench (PWB/UNIX), and has been a component of virtually every Unix operating system released thereafter. Its name is derived from the phrase copy in and out, in close description of the program's use of standard input and standard output in its operation. All variants of Unix also support other backup and archiving programs, such as tar, which has become more widely recognized. The use of cpio by the RPM Package Manager, in the initramfs program of Linux kernel 2.6, and in Apple Computer's Installer (pax) make cpio an important archiving tool. Since its original design, cpio and its archive file format have undergone several, sometimes incompatible, revisions. Most notable is the change, now an operational option, from the use of a binary format of archive file meta information to an ASCII-based representation. Opèreiçion en arkaiv formät cpio wa orijinolli disainen tu store backup file archives on a tape device in a sequential, contiguous manner. Cpio does not compress any content, but resulting archives are often compressed using gzip or other external compressors. Archive creation When creating archives during the copy-out operation, initiated with the ''-o'' command line flag, cpio reads file and directory path names from its standard input channel and writes the resulting archive byte stream to its standard output. Cpio is therefore typically used with other utilities that generate the list of files to be archived, such as the find program. The resulting cpio archive is a sequence of files and directories concatenated into a single archive, separated by header sections with file meta information, such as filename, inode number, ownership, permissions, and timestamps. By convention, the file name of an archive is usually given a .cpio file extension. This example uses the find utility to generate a list of path names starting in the current directory to create an archive of the directory tree: $ find . -depth -print | cpio -o > /path/archive.cpio Extraction During the copy-in operation, initiated by the ''-i'' command line flag, cpio reads an archive from its standard input and recreates the archived files in the operating system's file system. $ cpio -i -vd < archive.cpio The ''-d'' flag tells cpio to construct directories as necessary. The ''-v'' flag lists file names as they are extracted. Any remaining command line arguments other than the option flags are shell-like globbing-patterns; only files in the archive with matching names are copied from the archive. The following example extracts /etc/fstab from the archive: $ cpio -i -d etc/fstab < archive.cpio List The files contained in a cpio archive may be listed with this invocation: $ cpio -i -t < archive.cpio List may be useful since a cpio archive may contain absolute rather than relative paths (e.g., /bin/ls vs. bin/ls). Copy Cpio supports a third type of operation which copies files. It is initiated with the pass option (''-p''). This mode combines the copy-out and copy-in steps without actually creating any file archive. In this mode, cpio reads path names on standard input like the copy-out operation, but instead of creating an archive, it recreates the directories and files at a different location in the file system, as specified by the path given as a command line argument. This example copies the directory tree starting at the current directory to another path new-path in the file system, preserving file modes (-m), creating directories as needed (-d), replacing any existing files unconditionally (-u), while producing a progress listing on standard output (-v): $ find . -depth -print | cpio -p -dumv new-path POSIX standardization The cpio utility was standardized in POSIX.1-1988, but it was omitted from POSIX.1-2001 because of its file size (and other) limitations. For example, the GNU version offers various output format options, such as "bin" (default, and obsolete) and "ustar", having a file size limitations of 2147483647 bytes (2 GB) and 8589934591 bytes (8 GB), respectively.See the cpio info document, in the Options node. Also, there are other limitations: see the bsdcpio man page. The cpio, ustar, and pax file formats are defined by POSIX.1-2001 for the pax utility, which is currently POSIX 1003.1-2008 compliant, and so it can read and write cpio and ustar formatted archives. Implementations Most Linux distributions provide the GNU version of cpio."Cpio". GNU.org. FreeBSD and Mac OS X use the BSD-licensed cpio provided with libarchive."libarchive". Google Code. Päkeijs # apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... Done The following packages will be upgraded: * cpio 1 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 73.3 kB of archives. After this operation, 8,192 B disk space will be freed. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main cpio amd64 2.11+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1 kB Fetched 73.3 kB in 1s (50.8 kB/s) (Reading database ... 215605 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../cpio_2.11+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking cpio (2.11+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1) over (2.11+dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up cpio (2.11+dfsg-1ubuntu1.1) ... # Si osou * List of Unix programs * List of archive formats Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * FreeBSD cpio(1) manual * GNU cpio manual * GNU cpio web site * TAR vs. CPIO * Format of CPIO Archives Category:Unix archivers and compression-related utilities Category:Free backup software Category:Archive formats Category:File archivers Category:Package management systems Category:GNU Project software